Be
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: On vacation in Kalm, Tifa gets Reno to have some fun. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Be

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for fire mystic so enjoy. Please R&R.

The sky was incredibly blue as Tifa and Reno walked through the park, hands entwined. They were currently at Kalm, Tifa having persuaded Reno to take a vacation from work, the barmaid having left her livelihood in the hands of Cloud, Rude, and Elena.

"Isn't this better than being cooped up doing paperwork?" Tifa asked, looking at Reno.

"Of course it is Teef, you're with me," Reno replied, giving her a smile. She blushed at that and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're becoming such a sap," Tifa teased.

"That just means I'm picking up on your inherent sappiness," Reno shot back. Tifa decided to tickle him for that but Reno was too quick, keeping his weak points just out of reach of her fingers. But suddenly Tifa stopped. Reno followed her gaze and saw a playground smack dab in the middle of this park.

"Wanna go on the swings?" Tifa asked.

"Need I remind you how old the two of us are?" Reno answered. Tifa just stuck out her tongue at him and ran towards a swing. Shaking his head at her display of immaturity, he rushed after her.

"Give me a push," she said, giving him a pout. Reno nodded and pushed her gently. He kept this up for several minutes and Tifa loved every minute of it. Eventually though, she stopped herself and got out of the black swing and turned to him.

"Your turn now." Reno shook his head.

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"Reno, when you're on vacation it's good to do things you normally wouldn't, now c'mon, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Tifa turned her pout up to eleven here and she batted her eyelashes. Reno sighed and looked around, glad no one else was present to see him do this. He got in the swing and Tifa cheered.

She pushed him with surprising strength then and he shot into the air, hands clenching the metal ropes tightly. Once Reno had slowed to a reasonable speed, Tifa stopped his swinging by wrapping her arms around his neck and bracing her legs. Once he had come to a complete stop, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing that with me."

"No problem, you want to get our faces painted next?" Reno joked. Tifa giggled at the image of Reno with face paint all over him but shook her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. That slide over there is calling my name." After snuggling for a few more moments, Tifa let go of Reno and ran up to the metal slide, quickly scaling the ladder.

Looking down at Reno, she shook her head.

"You're slow Re, now get up here." Reno gave a mock salute and climbed up as well. Tifa had stretched her long legs out and Reno sat behind her, arms holding onto her middle gently.

"Ready to go?" Reno asked. Tifa's answer was to push off lightly and soon they were sliding. Given their height and the fact that they weren't exactly the slides target audience, the ride was over quickly. After picking themselves up off the ground, Tifa looked at Reno.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah it was but I think it's my turn to pick something to do," Reno said.

"By all means, go ahead," Tifa replied. Reno looked around and saw something that wasn't exactly childish but wasn't really mature either. He pointed out the oak tree on the hill up ahead and looked at Tifa.

"Up for a race babe?" Tifa's eyes gleamed and she nodded.

"I am if you're ready to lose," she remarked. Reno laughed but soon got into a starting position, Tifa mirroring him.

"Three..." Reno said.

"Two..." Tifa continued.

"One...Start!" And after they both shouted those words they took off. Neck and neck they ran until they were about halfway up the hill and in the tree's shadow. Reno had pulled ahead just slightly but that was because Tifa had a plan in mind. As Reno was about to touch the tree and claim victory, Tifa struck.

Launching herself, she knocked Reno off his feet and positioned his body so he would land flat on his back with her on top of him. Reno gave an oof as some air was knocked out of his lungs and things went dizzy for a moment.

When the world gained it's original focus, he saw Tifa inches from his face, a smirk on her pretty face.

"You cheated..." Reno said, pouting a little. Tifa kissed him then and Reno's lips were occupied for the moment. After breaking apart, she chuckled at his somewhat dazed expression.

"I don't remember there being any rules," Tifa whispered into his ear. Reno was about to respond when Tifa placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk, just let me be with you..." And as she snuggled up to his body and she looked into his eyes that were almost as blue as the sky above them, that's exactly what he did.


End file.
